


All better?

by Off_My_Rocker



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, these hands are only made for smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Off_My_Rocker/pseuds/Off_My_Rocker
Summary: An unfortunate day of lost games leaves Wraith more than upset with herself. Her partner Wattson tried to cheer her up a bit but of course things get a little heated.





	All better?

“And... there we go.” The bright blue bandaid placed on Renee’s cheek, definitely wasn’t her taste, but it was absolutely all Natalie’s, so she decided to let it slide. “Anymore scratches I can patch up for you?” The sweet blonde asked holding her mini-med kit in hand. 

“I think you’ve done enough already. Thanks.” The two women found themselves back in Natalie’s room after a day of nothing but tense games. Unfortunately, there was no victory between them today which was odd considering Renee hardly ever lost. The raven-hair woman sat slouched over with something obviously on her mind. Natalie was about to asked what was bothering her, but Renee slipped on her own,

“God, I was terrible today.” She groaned clutching her hands into tight fists. 

“Aw, don’t say such things, ma Belle.” Natalie placed the personal med kit back under her bed, then turned to the kitchen and started both of them up a warm drink. “We were a team today after all, so you can’t take all the blame. I wasn’t at top performance either.” Natalie shrugged and grabbed both of them a coffee mug. “But that’s okay, we just had an off day is all.” 

“That’s not me though. I’m suppose to be at the top of my game at all times!” She argued slamming her fist on the table she was sat upon. “I need to step up my game again.” 

“Relax!” Natalie chimed in waving hand in a fanning motion, “You need a day off. I think that would do you well.” Natalie poured them both a hot cup of coffee, watching the steam hiss from the cups as brought the drinks over to Renee, and sat next to her. “You keep pushing yourself, you’ll only get worse. You might have these super natural abilities, Renee, but you’re still human.” She nodded taking a sip of her coffee before continuing, “I think a nice day off would do you some good, don’t you think?” The blonde handed Renee her cup with a soft smile. The void runner took it and felt her cheeks warm from the beautiful smile given to her. She hated how easily Natalie made her blush, it was almost too easy. She hated it, but she also loved how it felt.

“You might be right.” Renee said holding her cup, looking down into the dark liquid. “You think I should take the next day or so off?” Her fingers tapped the side of the glass as she glanced over to her partner for her answer. 

“At least take tomorrow off.” Natalie suggested as her lips pressed to the rim of the mug before taking a sip. Renee followed her action and took a sip of her own drink. She hummed at its warmth ran down her throat and heated up her stomach. Delicious! A few moments of peaceful silence swept between the two before Renee spoke up again. 

“Will you take the day off with me?” Renee asked nudging the blonde’s shoulder with her own. 

“Can’t.” Natalie shook her head, “I’m already teamed up with Dr. Caustic and Lifeline tomorrow.” Renee frowned and puffed her cheeks slightly hearing that.

“No fair, Nat. I was hoping we could do a little catching up on our day off.” Renee smirked raising her eyebrows slightly. Natalie couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Sorry, Ma Belle. I can’t get out of this one.” The blonde shrugged finishing off her hot drink with a final sip. 

“I know I know. Bummer.” Renee cradled her mug in her hands losing interest in the drink as her mind wandered to what she would do alone all day. Her thoughts were interrupted by Natalie hopping off the table, placing her mug in the skin, then returning to Renee, except this time, she faced the woman sitting on the table. 

“Who says we can’t catch up now?” Natalie shuffled her way between Renee’s legs, getting body to body with her. The skirmisher’s face immediately grew hot from the action and she smiled softly.

“Heh oh yeah?“ Renee hummed taking her hands and petting through Natalie’s short soft locks. She placed her mug down on the table to free her other hand, then Renee cupped Natalie’s cheeks, softly petting them. “Look at you, pretty thing.” Natalie hummed from the compliment as she placed her hands over Renee’s but only for a short moment. 

“Know what else you could use?” Natalie teased as she moved her hands and gently ran across the void walkers hips. “I think you could use a little TLC.” 

“Think so?” Renee hummed kissing the top of the electrician’s head. Natalie followed the kiss with a hug around her partners torso. Renee hugged back in return, quietly humming in bliss from the affection. Renee was definitely a feared legend but Natalie got to see her soft side and how gentle she could be. She would always treasure that. The blonde then pulled from the hug and got nose to nose with her partner. She kissed the scratch on Renee’s lip, then repeated the action again, till both women were lost in each other’s kiss. 

Both bodies quickly heated. Soft kissing turned to a sloppy make out session, but both of them fueled off it and craved this. Soon their tongues met and pressed against each other, creating a hot friction of muscle. The heat raiding from Natalie’s body was addicting to take in, and Renee wanted more. All this contact was firing her up. Natalie knew too easy how to make Renee steam up and she couldn’t stand it, she had enough.The void walker pulled from the kiss then pulled Natalie up onto the table with her, positioning the blonde to straddle her lap. Natalie giggle and smiled with anticipation, she liked getting Renee all worked up. She was more playful this way and open to new things. 

“Get that top off.” Renee demanded tugging at Natalie’s turtle neck with a hunger. Natalie just smiled and obeyed, peeling the cerulean turtle neck off her body and tossing it to the floor. Underneath her top she wore a gentle white bra that hugged her chest comfortably. It never failed to make Renee blush at the sight of Natalie’s skin. The younger girl stayed so bundled up in her coat and suite that it was a rush getting to see her more bare. Renee just looked at her partner for a moment, admiring her peachy skin dotted in freckles. 

“Stop staring. You’re making it awkward.” Natalie teased wrapping her arms around Renee’s neck and leaning into her a bit.

“I can’t help it. You’re stunning.” 

“Was that an electrical fence joke, or-“ Natalie’s words were cut off by a pair of pale lips touching her neck. She let out a gasp but quickly melted into Renee’s kisses, closing her eyes to focus on the contact. This was Renee’s favorite thing to do, tease this perfect freckled neck. Natalie’s reactions and noises were too arousing. They sent spikes of heat through Renee’s body that couldn’t be ignored. The best thing was, these gentle and passionate sounds were all for her ears alone.

Natalie had already surrendered herself the second she straddled Renee’s hips. She hand no interest in resisting or putting up an act, no. She would do whatever Renee wanted. The blonde lifted her chin, giving her partner better access to her neck and Renee happily took advantage. Her warm tongue lustfully traced the blonde’s jaw line till her lips met with the dip of Natalie’s neck. She hungrily bit and nibbled at her skin, causing Natalie to shiver and moan. Every bite or nibble Renee put on her skin sent a shock wave that pooled between her legs. Oh! was it incredible. Natalie pouted, however once those heavenly stinging teeth pulled away. Her beaming blue eyes looked back into Renee’s deep teal ones as she whimpered.

“Why’d you stop?” Natalie huffed, breathless. Renee just smirked and whispered, 

“Because, I like seeing you get all worked up.” Renee bit her tongue and the blonde puffed her cheeks and playfully shoved her partner. 

“So mean.” She chuckled as her hands found them self busy untangling Renee’s bun, allowing her raven hair to fall to her shoulder. “Gorgeous.” Natalie whispered, “you should wear it down more.” Her hands gently scratched and groomed through Renee’s messy mane as she replied.

“Too much of a hassle.” Renee said giving her head a little shake. “Besides, I like feeling you take my hair down for me.” She winked giving the blonde a small peck on the lips. “Now, where were we... right!” Renee then stood up, holding Natalie to her waist as she turned around and placed her back-down against the table, pinning her there. She immediately dug back into placing loving kisses to the defender’s neck, pulling soft giggles out of her that quickly turned to moans, again. 

After a few hot moments of neck nibbles and bites, Natalie’s neck was cover in passionate markings. Nothing new, any night she spent with Renee meant she would be marked her’s by the next morning. The blonde’s neck was bruised and bitten, her breathing was heavy and needy, and her body ached to be touched. This was the affect the incredible Wraith had on her.

“s'il te plaît prends moi!” She cried in a whisper. Renee didn’t speak a lick of French, but she had come to read Natalie and her body langue so well, she didn’t need to know what she said. Her body spoke a langue Renee was much more familiar with, ‘horny.’ The raven haired woman unhooked Natalie’s bra and tossed it aside leaving her chest exposed and itching to be touched. Her perky breast rose and fell with the Rhythm of her breathing. It was hypnotizing to watch. 

Renee waisted no time treating Natalie’s chest, pressing soft kiss to the tender skin pulling delicious moans from the younger woman. Natalie’s toes curled and her skin formed goosebumps from the familiar kisses. Renee kissed and lightly suckled on the soft skin, working her way up to the electrician’s aching nipples. Pale lips tenderly massaged Natalie’s nipples, pulling and tugging on them gently only to grow more rough with each second. The soft pulls turned to rough tugs and pinches, dragging the sweetest moans out of Natalie. Renee finally dug her teeth into her biting sensitive skin and causing Natalie to jolt and writhe in pleasure. 

“Mmm...Oui! plus s'il vous plait!” The younger woman begged. Renee pulled her mouth away with a pop from the freckled skin and chuckled lightly. 

“What’s that? I didn’t quiet catch it” Renee played as she ran her hands down the electricians chest then stomach. 

“P-plus... S'il vous plaît” Renee purred at those words, still unable to understand them but fueling off them just as much. The skirmisher’s hand slid down Natalie’s stomach and cupped between her legs making the blonde jolt in satisfaction. Finally,the contact she was craving. Natalie eases herself into Renee’s touch, inching further for more friction to satisfy her urge. 

Renee was bored with teasing and playing, she wanted the full course. She removed her hand from between delicate thighs and hooked Natalie’s leggings with both hands and, in one swift motion, pulled them right off. Leaving her in only pure white panties, Natalie chewed her lip at the sight. She was damp and eager for this. There wasn’t a better compliment in the world for Renee than to see her partner wet for her. Unfortunately, these would have to go to, though Renee could have easily marveled over her hot and bother blonde all day. 

Two sets of fingers slipped underneath the fabric of Natalie’s panties as they were stretched apart and pulled effortlessly off her soft legs, only to be tossed away to join the rest of the electrician’s clothes on the floor.Natalie lay completely bare before her now. All her soft skin, beautiful freckles, and iconic scars, were on display for Renee’s eye to feed off of. She had seen her many times nude before, but no matter what, it never failed to make Renee feel weightless and even a tad nervous. 

Renee’s visual feast was interrupted by a small pout from Natalie. She had almost forgot that there was a desperately needy girl behind all that gorgeous. “Sorry, I just have a hard time believing such beauty is mine.” Renee purred, reaching up and planting a kiss to Natalie’s lips. She doesn’t even give her a chance to talk before she starts kissing down her chin and neck. The smooches stretch over the blondes chest, down her stomach and right above Natalie’s groin. The touches have her on edge.

Renee pulled her eyes up to see Natalie completely still with anticipation. She could be so mean sometimes. Not making her wait any longer, Renee took her tongue and slid it right up her slit garnering a heavenly moan from the blonde. Again, another warm lick up her slit before wrapping her lips around her labia and sucking on it gently, only teasing her further. Renee worked her suckles up to the blondes clit where she playfully ran her tongue over it before wrapping her lips around the sensitive bud. 

The sensation was too much. It caused Natalie to jolt and pull her legs together almost squeezing Renee’s head in the process. She wasn’t having that though! The void runner wanted 100% access to her partners body. Therefore, Renee took her hands, separated the blondes legs and slammed them apart on the table. 

“Relax.” Renee stated calmly as she went back down on Natalie a second time. Natalie mumbled something in French but it could hardly be caught by the skirmisher’s ears. Natalie laid her head back and obeyed, though. The table wasn’t the most comfortable place to lay, but her mind was too focused on where Renee’s mouth was to care. 

Wrapping those same lips around her clit again, Renee gently sucked on her for a few minuets warming her up to the tension of her tongue and lips. With her fingers, she would pet along Natalie’s slit, just teasing her and getting her more prepared to take things further. She couldn’t help it. Natalie wiggles her hips from the eye-rolling pressure applied to her clit but Renee hold her down with her hands, restraining the blonde’s movements. She pulled her lips from Natalie’s womanhood with a lick of her lips looking up long enough to see her beloved biting down on her prosthetic arm, to keep from being too loud. Renee chuckled at the sight and it only encouraged her to do more. 

Pulling her face back down between the electrician’s legs, she returned to licking up her slit and between her lips. Renee could taste the sweet slick of arousal Natalie released, and she hummed at the taste. She couldn’t fight it anymore. Louder and louder moans grew from the younger woman. Covering her own mouth was proving to not be as successful. After a few more laps, Renee wiggled her tongue inside of Natalie and she immediately started to graze her tongue over her G-spot, lovingly. Natalie threw her head back and cried. Her legs jolted in bliss as Renee lapped and toyed with her most sensitive spot. 

“D-dont stop!” Natalie begged as one hand found its way on top of Renee’s head, lightly tugging at her dark locks. Renee growled at the sound of Natalie’s begging and pushed her harder. Her tongue kept busy rubbing against her G-spot as she slid a finger to circle her clit, simultaneously. The blonde would try to raise her hips to push against Renee’s mouth more but the skirmisher kept her in her palace. 

Renee decided to switch up her positions a little, so she pulled her mouth and hand way from their places and swapped them, placing her lips around Natalie’s clit once more and sliding two of her finger into her with ease. Natalie kept her head back moaning in bliss as her hand was tangled in Renee’s hair. Every so often Natalie would give it an accidental tug which Renee didn’t mind. In fact, she be lying if she didn’t say she enjoyed it a little.

It only took a few solid minutes of suckling on the blonde clit for her to get close to her peak. Her cries became wild and lustful as she vocally called Renee’s name and moan loudly. Renee took full advantage of this and stuck a third finger into the blonde, fucking her harder with her hands. She didn’t last very long after that. In seconds after the third finger was inserted, Natalie cried and pulled Renee’s hair.

“I-I’m cumming! Renee! Ah-I’m cumming!” The rest of her speech was a stuttering mess of French Renee couldn’t make out, but it didn’t matter, she understood the first part well! She picked up her pace pushing her partner closer and closer to her peak. The noisy blond whine and moaned till her back arched and she screamed. Natalie came hard thrusting her hips violently, ridding out her orgasm on Renee’s fingers. Natalie’s slick dripped down Renee’s fingers onto the table she laid on. Natalie saw fireworks as she came crying on her kitchen table. Probably one of the better orgasms she had in a while, ironically. She’d surly think about this every time she’d enter the kitchen from now on.

The void walker allowed the blonde to finish out her orgasm before removing her fingers. Natalie laid back, panting as her arms went limp and fell to her sides. The second Renee’s fingers were pulled, Natalie whimper from the loss of contact inside her. “How was that?” Renee asked with a smirk as she happily licked Natalie’s cum from her fingers with a lustful hum. It took her a moment to get it out, but she finally replied to her partner. 

“Ha....Amazing!” She didn’t move or even open her eyes. It seemed as though Renee wore the poor girl out. Renee just smiled and crawled up the table to plant a gentle kiss on her beloved lips. Of course she did most of the kissing, Natalie mostly just allowed her. 

“Tired?” The void walker whispered looking down at her sweet. Natalie lay, sweat dripping down her head and she peeked her eyes open and slightly nodded. “Sounds like bed time then.” Renee hopped off of her and picked the young woman up, carrying her to her floral print bed. She pulled back the covers and laid Natalie down giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek before covering her up with the blankets. “We should do this again soon.” Renee teased with a wink, but poor Natalie was too tired to even answer.

“Stay?” Natalie asked in a groggy tired voice. Renee looked to her with raised eyebrows. There was nothing in the world she would love more then to share a bed with this incredible woman, unfortunately there were rules. Each legend had to stay in their own dormitories after midnight or there was the risk of being expelled from the games. 

“Sorry, Nat. You know the rules, but I promise, I will soon.” Another kiss was planted to freckled cheeks as Natalie nodded in acknowledgment. She yawned and curdle up in her covers, almost swallowed by sleep at this point. Renee smiles down to her, then stand to allow her dearest to get some well needed rest. As she turns to leave, a fair voice catches her ear. 

“Good night...”

“Heh, good night. See you tomorrow.” Renee took a step out of her room before she heard the voice again. This time much more faint and quiet to a point it was hardly heard. The words were enough to make the skirmisher’s cheeks blush and her heart stop. She smiled to herself as she replied, 

“love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Greeting everyone~~~
> 
> My first true soul smut piece. I wanted to try and write this just to see if I could do it well. I think it cane out alright but nothing is perfect, after all. 
> 
> If this is the context you like, let me know, I’m excited to do more! ^ ^
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
